


Debbie Gallagher Is Gay

by Majesticmickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, F/F, Gallagher siblings - Freeform, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Panic, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sexuality, debbie gallagher and ian gallagher, gay debbie gallagher, lesbian love, soft gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticmickey/pseuds/Majesticmickey
Summary: Debbie is confused about her sexuality so she goes to Ian for help, really short but cute.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Debbie Gallagher Is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Debbie meets a special someone at the club ;)

_"What is straight? A line can be straight, or a street, but the human heart, oh, no, it's curved like a road through mountains." - Tennessee Williams._

Growing up in an environment in which being LGBT+ is seen as wrong will fuck you up, you grow up thinking it isn't normal to like the same gender, for Ian this was true. but when he came out, nearly everyone was supportive, took his brother Lip a little while to come to terms with the fact that he was gay but he finally accepted him for who he was.

For Debbie though, her whole childhood she thought she was straight, she had to like boys 'cause every other girl did right? liking girls isn't normal, she didn't want to be gay, she wanted to be like the popular girls in school dating hot boys. But as she got older she realized she couldn't suppress it any longer, she had to figure out who she really was, so she turned to her big brother, Ian.

"Hey Ian, i need to talk to you." Debbie says, Ian's drinking coffee in the kitchen as she approaches him.

"Mmm what is it?" He asks, putting his coffee down on the counter. 

"Well, i think i'm gay." She confesses, Ian looks at her surprised but soon replaced with a smile.

"You're not gay." He laughs, taking a sip of his coffee, Debbie rolls her eyes.

"Fucking forget it." She starts to walk away from him but he stops her.

"Okay, okay, i'm sorry." He begs, he realized what he said was insensitive and if someone had said that to him he'd feel like shit. Debbie walks back towards him.

"Look, I've just been feeling different lately, like, i'm attracted to girls." She looks down at her feet.

"Have you always felt this way?" Ian questions.

"I don't think so...i don't know, can you help me, i just feel lost and you're the only one i know who has gone through this." She replies, crossing her arms.

"I got an idea, go get ready, we're going out." He smiles at her and she smiles back, finally she doesn't feel so alone.

***Later that night***

Debbie runs upstairs to her bedroom and pulls out a tight red dress that hugs her curves perfectly, she slips on some black heels and applies some red lipstick. walking out her room, Carl comes walking down the hall and looks at her, eyebrows raised.

"Where are you going?" He smirks.

"Going out with Ian." She replies, flipping her hair. Carl laughs.

"Okay, have fun then." Debbie flips him off.

She runs down the stairs where Ian is waiting with Mickey, both dressed really well. 

"Hey Mickey, looking good." She smiles, Mickey looks at his outfit and a smirk creeps onto his face.

"Oh these old things." He laughs and Ian checks him out. 

"Mmm he looks real good." Ian bites his lip.

"Okay where are we going?" Debbie asks, before they could start making out right in front of her.

"A gay club!" Ian says obviously excited, Debbie's surprised.

"Wow okay, i've never been to one before." She admits, Mickey laughs.

"No shit, let's get goin', Sandy's waiting for us, she gets pissy when people are late." He's already half way out the door, Ian and Debbie just look at each other and shrug.

They pull up outside the club, pride flag out front and heaps of people, Debbie's anxiety starts to kick in. 

"I don't think i can do this." She says, Ian puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course you can Debs, you're one of the strongest people i know, you can do it." He reassures her, they hop out of the car and make their way into the club. as soon as they step foot inside, Sandy comes running over and Debbie is instantly checking her out. She's wearing black ripped jeans and a black tank top, her light brown hair is up in a messy bun and she has a lip and nose piercing which is extremely attractive. 

"Debbie this is Sandy, my cousin and Sandy this is Debbie, Ian's sister." Mickey introduces them both, Sandy looks Debbie up and down. 

"Damn, legs for days." She bites her lip and Debbie can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and...other places.

"Haha thanks, i love your outfit." Debbie compliments her and Sandy smiles, Ian and Mickey look at each other and laugh. 

"Why don't we go order some drinks then Debbie." Sandy grabs her hand and pulls her away, Debbie looks at Ian and waves, he laughs and gives her a thumbs up.

Debbie and Sandy make their way over to an empty booth, they've ordered their drinks and now's the time for conversation, great.

"So, what do you do Debbie Gallagher." Sandy asks, resting her head on her right hand as she makes eye contact.

"Uh i'm a welder." She replies, biting her lip and sandy notices.

"Why're you nervous?" She questions her, Debbie's gay panic sets in.

"Okay can i be honest." Debbie asks, worried, Sandy nods. "Well Ian brought me here tonight because i said i think i might be gay and i'm just confused about my sexuality and life's really hard right now and-" Debbie's cut off before she could finish her sentence by Sandy's lips crashing onto hers, Debbie's shocked at first but soon melts into the kiss. Sandy pulls away and looks at her.

"Still confused?" Sandy asks staring into her eyes.

"No." Debbie replied quickly, wanting Sandy's lips on hers again but before they could kiss a second time, Ian and Mickey interrupt.

"Sooo, how's it going over here?" Ian asks, smiling, he obviously saw them kiss. 

"Amazing." Sandy replies, Mickey raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah great, really great." Debbie's heart is beating fast, she could feel it in her throat. 

"Here's our drinks." Sandy grabs them and hands one to Debbie. "Cheers." She says, raising her glass up.

"Cheers." Debbie says in return, glasses clinking.

***At home***

The club got too chaotic so they all decided to head back to the Gallagher house, Ian and Mickey head upstairs to do god knows what, while Debbie and Sandy are left to fend for themselves downstairs.

"Jesus i'm fucking tired, i'm such a grandma." She jokes, Debbie laughs, Sandy flops onto the couch and pats the spot next to her, signaling Debbie to come sit. 

"What're we watching." Debbie asks, Sandy looks at her.

"Well, i'm watchin' you." Debbie blushes, Sandy leans over and their lips collide. Debbie's stomach is full of butterflies, she can't believe what's happening right now, she can't believe that this beautiful girl is attracted to her, Debbie runs her fingers through Sandy's messy brown hair. The kiss intensifies and before they know it they're both in their underwear.

"You're so fucking hot." Sandy says, staring at Debbie. 

"You're hotter." She replies.

"I'm thirsty, want a drink?" Debbie asks, Sandy nods in response. Debs is in the kitchen pouring a glass of water as Ian enters the kitchen in _his_ underwear.

"Oh my god Debbie, put some clothes on." He slaps her arm, she laughs.

" _ **You**_ put some clothes on." They both laugh at each other, she makes eye contact with Ian.

"Thank you Ian, i needed this." She says sincerely, he smiles.

"I'm glad i could help, now go back to your _girlfriend_." He teases, she punches him in the arm and Ian pretends to be hurt.

"Shut up dork." She laughs.

Debbie's still got a long way to go but right now she knows she likes girls, labels make things complicated though. Ian watches her walk away and smiles, knowing he helped Debbie figure herself out. He remembers when he was a shy gay kid and what it was like for him and doesn't want her to feel the way he did. _At least she's not alone,_ he thought.

_"This world would be a whole lot better if we just made an effort to be less horrible to one another."-Ellen Page_

__

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this short story, i love gay Debbie and really wanted her to get with Sandy haha.  
> follow me on twitter @fuckitido.  
> id love some suggestions for future works!! :)


End file.
